WellSee You Later
by crimsonwingedkitten
Summary: Midna has returned to the Twilight Realm, Link and Princess Zelda now have to come to terms with the fact that their friend is now gone - and if they will ever see one another again once Zelda returns to Hyrule Castle. Implied ZeLink


A little oneshot inspired by Twilight Princess ^_^

* * *

><p><span>Well…. See You Later<span>

"Well…See you later." She farewelled, a single tear shed which she cast towards the cursed mirror. Upon contact with the tear the mirror spider webbed in all directions, cracks running from the centre to each end. Then as though she were being obliterated, her body began to transport back to her own realm where she would rule as its rightful Princess. Not a moment after she was gone the mirror shattered, falling to the ground as mere grains of sand.

For an agonising few minutes Link and Princess Zelda stood in the Mirror Chamber, staring at the large stone that served as part of the gateway to the Twilight Realm. Though it was warm under the heat of the Gerudo Desert's sun, they felt a breeze that chilled their skin and slowly reddening cheeks, brushing their hair around their faces.

Link lowered his head, no longer able to contain the tightening in his chest. A soft, anguished sob rose and burst through his lips. He felt naught ashamed of allowing the Princess to see him this way, only knowing that they had both lost a very dear friend – one that seemed as though they had only just gotten to know.

Princess Zelda only glanced sideways at the Chosen Hero as she witnessed the beginnings of his tears breaking forth. At the sight of his tears she nearly found her own, but denied herself the honour of grieving at that moment. She was a Princess; she was raised to remain strong under any circumstances. Instead she turned her gaze away, giving the Hero some time without her wandering eyes.

"Princess…" Link whispered.

She slowly turned her head back to him. "Yes?"

"Do you think…" He began, glancing at the stand on which the Mirror of Twilight once stood. "That we will ever see her again?" He asked. If anyone would know, the Hylian Princess would.

Zelda sighed softly. "I cannot say." She replied. The shred of hope in his sparkling blue eyes faded as he turned to step off the platform. "Link?"

"There is nothing more we can do here, Princess." Link said guiltily, keeping his back to her. "I shall take you back to Hyrule Castle as was agreed."

Zelda took one last look at the empty mirror stand and followed after her grieving hero.

The settling rocking of his stock horse and the rhythm of her hooves on the soft ground was comforting to the Princess as she rode behind him on his faithful stead – Epona. She'd been a little surprised at the mare's breed. Most swordsmen preferred a breed known for speed and agility – yet instead he had a strong and stocky Clydesdale with a gentle spirit and temperament.

Nevertheless, the mare rode them across the Gerudo Desert without a problem and into the southern area of Hyrule Field near Lake Hylia where the evil creatures no longer roamed and they could safely head northwest towards Castle Town and the Castle itself. They took a break near the lake where Epona was given a chance to drink and rest before they continued on towards the palace.

The Princess maintained a respectable hold on the sides of his waist as they crossed over the legendary field. Her kingdom, it was finally safe. But for how long? Would this peace and tranquillity last? And once more would Link, the Chosen Hero, give up everything again to fight all over again?

The thoughts running through her head tired her and she carefully rested her forehead against his shoulder, his cap whipping lightly against the side of her head as the wind blew it out behind him. She closed her eyes, listening to the sounds around her. The birds singing in the trees, insects chiming in the warm afternoon, the wind howling by her ears and then Link's gentle breathing. She smiled, but beyond her guard a tear travelled down her cheek, closely followed by a small sob which she fought desperately to repress. She felt Link's shoulders shift ever so slightly.

He looked sideways at her, her expression of sorrow surprising him. There was nothing he could say, he supposed that it took time for her emotions to reach the surface. He wouldn't hold this against her, but it hurt him so to see his Princess upset. In a comforting gesture he took a hand from the reigns and clasped it around hers at his waist and brought it up to his chest. Her delicate fingers curled into his hero's tunic, her sobs worsening – much against her will.

"We will see her again, Princess. I am certain of it." Link promised. "And while she is far away now, Midna will always remain in our hearts."

Zelda did not acknowledge that she'd heard him, but she lifted her other arm to also curl around his chest allowing herself to give into the weariness of constant worry and pain of the past few weeks. The rhythm of his breathing along with his mare's hoof falls lulling her off to sleep.

"Princess? Princess?"

Zelda started, flashing her eyes open and lifting her head from his shoulder where she had been sleeping. Epona was standing still, but they weren't in the town or the palace. "Link?"

"We're just outside of Castle Town; I thought you would have wanted to be awake." Link replied. "You're people might think something had happened to you."

"Oh, yes. You're right."

Link slipped off the saddle and allowed the Princess to sit in his place; with the reigns in his hand he led Epona through the gates of Castle Town. The people of the town were all celebrating in the square and gladly greeted their Princess and Chosen Hero. Hyrule Castle was no longer contained in a cage and the evil that coated their world was now diminished. Peace was back and it was their happiness and never ending gratitude that caused Link's heart to swell. He'd done something good and there was no better feeling than seeing the people he'd saved smile.

That was all he'd ever wanted. His quest to save Ilia and Colin had transformed into an adventure for all of Hyrule and he would have it no other way.

It was because of this selfless quality to Link that the Princess admired him all the more, smiling warmly at his back as he led Epona up to the palace gates and into the large courtyard where her head guards were all waiting for her return. There were a lot of things that she had to do now. So many official meetings and visits she would need to make as the Princess.

Such a dull prospect to the new chance at life their world now had. But duty was duty – there was nothing she could do about it. She wondered for a moment if she would see Link again. He would surely return back to his village and continue on where his life had been so terribly interrupted.

"You must join our army, Sir Link!" Her head of guards insisted.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm afraid that I must decline." Link said respectfully as he assisted the Princess from the saddle of his horse.

"But… why not?" The head of guards cried, completely devastated. "You saved all of Hyrule! You could raise up the ranks all the way to an equivalent of royalty if you wanted!"

"Those kinds of things don't interest, Sir Link." Zelda intervened on the Hero's behalf. It was true, he was too free to become confined to the rules and regulations of living in a Castle – that and ranks meant nothing to the young Hero who only wanted others to be happy. She turned to Link, small butterflies of anxiety rising into her stomach.

This could be the last time in a long time – if at all – that they would be able to speak. And to her chagrin it was before many other people. How she wished she hadn't fallen asleep on their journey.

"Thank you, Link." She began. "For everything that you have done – you've been so selfless and there is nothing that I can say or do that can express my gratitude to you."

"I have gratitude to you, Princess; for your assistance during my journey. I could not have succeeded without it." Link responded, knelling down and crossing a hand over his chest as he maintained perfect eye contact with her. "You looked upon me in a beast's form and did not feel fear. For that alone I must thank you." He added with a smile.

Zelda smiled warmly to him. Again he was still so selfless. She reached a hand to him and waited until he gently placed his fingertips in hers. There was something in his gaze, in his smile that set the butterflies already fluttering away into a frenzy. "I hope that we will meet again someday."

"I'm certain that we will. I just hope that it won't be in a world ending situation." Link said with a slight chuckle, standing to his feet, his hand still happily resting in hers.

"I couldn't agree more." The Princess replied.

Fighting his reluctance they both dropped their hands and Link mounted Epona with the reigns in hand. Once he was seated in the saddle once more he caught Zelda's eyes. He lightly sighed, truly hoping to see her face after he turned back to Ordon Village. "Well… See you later."


End file.
